Nintendo Adventure
by luigi-dude-fantasy
Summary: Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi one day find a portal to another dimension. That's when they're transported to different dimensions and meet characters like Link, Marth, Roy and such.
1. The new world

Chapter 1 :

"…And so when the boy entered the dungeon, he was ambushed by the deadly ragnorak. The monster shrieked, filling the air with its shrill war cry. It flew down on the poor defenseless boy and grabbed him in one mighty talon and tore him apart. It was then, after the boy died, that the village people began to discover the danger they were in by living so close to the ragnorak…" Luigi finished his story and peered at Mario and Yoshi to see if they were affected by his tale. Mario stared at him blankly while Yoshi shuddered.

" Man, ragnoraks sound so terrifying and deadly…"Yoshi stuttered.

" Relax, it's just another one of Luigi's fantasies, besides, even if they do exist, they only live in some other dimension," Mario said, waving his hand carelessly. Yoshi tilted his head to the side. Luigi, hungry from talking so much, reached for the sack of marshmallows. It was late at night and the three were camping outdoors. Just as he pulled out five marshmallows, Luigi noticed a faint green light. Now distracted from the marshmallows, Luigi could only gape at the light, entranced.

"Uh, Luigi? Hellooo, Luigi?" Mario said, waving a hand in front of Luigi's face. Shaking his head, Mario looked to see what Luigi was so fascinated about only to see that Yoshi too was entranced by the light. Mario looked at Luigi again and rolled his eyes.

"Mama-mia, Luigi, and _you're_ supposed to be the smart one! As for Yoshi…uh, carry on."

After rousing Yoshi and Luigi from their trances, Mario convinced the other two to take a look at what the green light was. It was farther than it appeared, and it took the three about half an hour to get to its location.

"Woo, finally! I thought we'd never get there!" Yoshi panted, his backed arched and heaving in deep breaths.

"Well, Einstein, d'ya know what it is?" Mario asked Luigi. Luigi stepped forward and examined the light for a while. Yoshi gaped at as well and soon lost himself within its neon brilliance. Mario shifted impatiently as he awaited Luigi's answer. Luigi, however, remained silent. Finally, after what seemed to be hours, he answered.

" What we see before us is none other than a dimensional portal. Mainly, it's a gateway connecting different dimensions. Usually, if one with an obsolete brain stares at it, he'll go into a trance and involuntarily step into the portal. So I guess we have nothing to worry about."

Luigi turned only to see Yoshi with a blank lost look about his face. Luigi looked at Yoshi with a skeptical look about himself. Finally, Yoshi abruptly flung himself into the portal, regardless of all of Mario's angry shouts. Luigi could only stare after Yoshi as Mario watched the light in mounting anger. Finally, unable to contain himself any longer, Mario let his anger out, " Yoshi, you stupid sorry excuse for an over grown mutated lizard!"

Luigi fell silent as Mario shouted more angry insults and finally reverted to cursing. "Um…Mario? I think we have to go into the portal and find Yoshi, so I think it would best if you let out your anger now so that you don't make the wrong impression of yourself in the new dimension…" Luigi said. Mario's eye twitched.

"_Yoshi, tu estúpido carne con patas que no tienes cerebro o que_!" Mario shouted angrily. Luigi fell silent once again as Mario shouted in all the languages he knew. Finally, the plumber finished and heaved in a big breath. Luigi smiled innocently.

"Better?" he asked. Mario nodded. Luigi grinned and signaled to the dimensional portal. " After you, Mario." Grumbling more angry curses and something about skinning Yoshi the next time he saw the little dinosaur, Mario stepped into the portal. Luigi considered where the portal would take him for a second, then disregarded the thought and followed after Mario. Everything went black.

"Luiiiigi! Hey, man, wake up!" came Mario's voice. Luigi's eyes fluttered open as he regained consciousness. Yoshi looked over Mario's shoulder and grinned brightly.

"Hey, Lazy Brother! 'Bout time you woke up!" Luigi groaned as he sat up. He took a brief scan of his surroundings. Every thing about the landscaping was now different. There were lush green fields, mountains that seemed to stretch to the sky and beyond, and beyond all of the fields there was a castle. Yoshi, now bored, decided to imitate Luigi and observe his surroundings as well. He noticed that the trio was sitting on the outskirts of a huge forest.

"Hey, did anyone ever notice that we're like, really close to some kinda gloomy lookin' forest?" Yoshi said. Mario narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah? What of it?" Yoshi shrugged.

"Dunno. Just wanted to say something." Mario let out an exasperated sigh. Rolling his eyes, Yoshi turned to the forest once again. Suddenly, he caught sight of two dark forms flitting through the forest's eerie fog. Yoshi yelped and jumped back as one of the dark forms fixed its gaze on him. It had horrible crimson eyes that glowed with a fiery hatred. The figure held its gaze for a moment then flashed Yoshi a smile, baring its white sharp teeth. Yelping once again, Yoshi tugged on Mario's sleeve. "M-m-Mario! There's a-a- a monster!" Yoshi shrieked. Mario turned and caught a quick glimpse of the figure. His eyes widened.

Luigi was about to speak when he was cut off by a man's shout. "BEAST! STEP AWAY FROM THOSE MEN!" Next thing that happened was an elf jumped from the forest and tried to attack Yoshi. Yelping yet again, Yoshi ran off. A darker form of himself followed the elvish man. Mario shook his head as the three disappeared into the forest. A couple seconds later Yoshi came running out.

"What's wrong?" Mario asked. An arrow whizzed over his head and caught his hat and pinned it to a tree. Mario's eyes widened. "OH-ma-mia!" Mario cried before fainting. Yoshi wore a sly grin and turned to Luigi.

"Hey, man, let's shave his head and dye his mustache pink…" Yoshi said. Another arrow whistled into the air followed by the man's shouts.

"BEAST! BEAST! BEASSST!" Another yelp erupted from Yoshi as he ran off. Luigi stared in confusion as the two elf men chased Yoshi.

"Luigi! Don't just stand there looking at the sky! HELP ME!" Yoshi shouted over his shoulder. Obediently, Luigi ran behind the dark elf. The four ran around in circles around the unconscious Mario.

"Wait, WAIT!" Luigi cried. The dark elf stopped only to have Luigi crash into him. The elf stared at him through his crimson eyes. Luigi groaned and looked at the elf that was on top of him.

"When I said stop, I didn't mean you…"Luigi said.

"Sorry," the elf said.

Luigi was somehow able to engage in a conversation with the dark elf. His name was Dark Link, or just Dark for short. The man chasing Yoshi was Link. Luigi introduced himself and his brother and Yoshi. Dark looked at Yoshi and smiled slightly. He seemed entertained by the clownish scene before him.

Mario regained consciousness and groaned, looking around. "Am I in heaven?" He looked only to see Yoshi, Link, Luigi, and Dark. He shuddered. "Oh, no! Yoshi's here, I must be in hell!"

"Hey, that's not nice!" Yoshi growled.

"Not nice? Wasn't it _you_ who wanted to shave Mario's head and dye his mustache pink?" Luigi said flatly.

"He wanted to do _WHAT_ !" Mario exploded. In his anger, Mario leaped to his feet, tore a thick branch from a tree, and followed Link in his pursuit of Yoshi. Yoshi flashed Luigi an angry glare as he strained his stubby legs.

"You'll never catch me alive, suckers! Mwa ha ha!" Yoshi laughed, shaking a fist at his pursuers. However, as he ran, he did not pay attention to his path, and he tripped over a stone. "D'oh!" Yoshi grunted as fell sprawled on his stomach. Link and Mario soon tripped over Yoshi and they all fell in a tangled pile. Curses erupted from the trio. Luigi and Dark, apparently sharing the same thoughts, shook their heads simultaneously.

"That's something you don't see everyday…" Luigi said flatly. Dark grinned beside him.

The three were struggling to get out of the mess, however, as hard as they tried, they just made an even bigger mess of themselves. Link's foot was shoved into Mario's stomach while the plumber kept on trying to reach over the elf and attack Yoshi with the branch. Every time they got even more tangled up, angry curses would erupt from one of the three. Luigi stretched out on the ground and was mimicked by Dark.

"I think this may take a while, Green One," Dark said. Luigi yawned and pulled his hat over his eyes.

"Once they're outta the mess, wake me up and I'll explain that we're all allies and so on and so on…" Dark nodded and stared through impassive crimson eyes at the squabbling trio.

"Oh… so the little green dinosaur thing isn't an enemy?" Link asked.

"Darn right, baby!" Yoshi shouted.

"Ok then, I'm really sorry about nearly cutting your head off, hitting you in the stomach, tripping you, biting you…" Link went on listing the things he had done to Yoshi. Finally, Yoshi cut him off.

"Hehehe…that's ok, all's forgiven, right?"

Link smiled. Then he turned to look at Yoshi, Mario, and Luigi in the eyes. "However, there is one thing I'm curious about."

"Yeah? What is that?" Mario asked carelessly. Link looked the three over again before answering.

"You three don't seem to be from around here. So I was wondering how you got here and what business do you have here?" Mario narrowed his eyes.

"Well, to be honest, we got here by accident. See, this bonehead of a Yoshi had gotten himself into a trance and so he stepped into this dimensional portal. Without thinking, that is. So, Luigi and I had to follow him and here are. So, we don't really have any business here, and we'd like to get back to our own dimension. You see, I forgot to bring my sack of marshmallows and…yeah, that pretty much sums it all up."

"Whaaaat! You mean to tell me that you forgot our precious sack of marshmallows?" Yoshi shouted. Mario shrugged. Link sat back on his heels and grinned at the newcomers.

"That's some crazy story you all have there. Well, to make things easier on you, you guys are now in the land of Hyrule," Link said. Luigi nodded, repeating the word.

" Ok, but now we're totally and hopelessly lost…"

Link laughed. Dark flashed Luigi a grin and said, " Well, why don't you three just travel with us for the time being? We would appreciate your company, and apparently you need our company."

Mario nodded, disregarding Dark's sinister looking smile. Link let out a long, happy sigh. " Well then, we have three new buddies, so I guess we might as well show you guys around Hyrule," Link said. Yoshi smiled and nodded in agreement.

" Yea, that would be great!"


	2. Mario's day with Link

Chapter 2:

It was two days since Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi arrived in Hyrule, and they were already hopelessly lost. However, to their luck, they were with Link and Dark, so they weren't as hopeless. Luigi and Yoshi had gone with Dark into the Lost Woods, while Mario slept in Link's tree house in Kokiri Forest. Link climbed into the tree house and tapped Mario on the shoulder.

"Hey, Mario, wakey wakey! Do you wanna go fishing with me?" Link said. Mario's eyes fluttered open and he had to shake the sleepiness out of himself before answering Link.

"Well, I'm awake now, right? I don't see why I shouldn't go…" Link smiled cheerily at Mario's response.

"Alright, Mario! Well then, let's go!" Link grabbed Mario's arm and dragged him to the river. Mario looked around in a daze. Link seemed to be thinking, then his face lit up as an idea came to him. "Hey, Mario, do you wanna visit the zoras?" Mario gave Link a quizzical look.

"Um…ah, what's a zora?" Link laughed and pulled Mario behind him again.

"I'll show you!"

"Alright…uh, I think…"

Link dragged Mario up a spiraling path until they came face to face with a waterfall. Mario stared at the waterfall blankly.

"It's a waterfall, Link…"

"We're not there yet," Link said. Mario now looked confused. Link grinned and pulled out an ocarina. Mario gaped at the instrument, unsure of what Link was going to do now.

"Watch and be amazed, Mario," Link said smugly. Before Mario could say anything, Link started to play a soothing and melodious tune. When he finished, Mario saw that the waterfall began to shrink until there wasn't a waterfall anymore. Mario's eyes widened and he gaped at where there was once a waterfall.

"But—but---I saw the waterfall…and then you…? And then the waterfall…! But the song…and the ocarina…!" Mario babbled, obviously perplexed. Link laughed at Mario's confusion, patting the plumber on the back.

"Don't worry, I'll explain it all on the way to Zora's Domain."

"Mama-mia! This place's just so full of surprises!" Mario mumbled, following Link into the tunnel that had been hidden by the waterfall.

Inside the tunnel, the area, as said by Link, was called Zora's Domain. Room after room had the creatures known as the Zoras, in other words, the fish people. Both the caverns and the zoras fascinated Mario. Link turned to see Mario looking around with a look of admiration for the fish folk.

"Hey, Mario, you wanna try out the diving?" Link asked. Mario broke out of his daze and gave Link a inquiring look.

"Diving? In a cavern?" Link smiled and nodded.

"Well, do you want to?" Mario shrugged.

"Yeah, why not? How bad could it be?"

"You want me to jump off of THIS!" Mario gestured with an incredulous look to a very high cliff. Link smiled and nodded.

"Here's where you can get some pretty mad air for the dive." Mario's eyes widened and he took a step back, shaking his head vigorously. Link frowned.

"What? Are you scared of jumping off something as little as this?" he asked. Mario scowled and nodded, swallowing his pride. Link tilted his head to the side. "Well, I guess there's no forcing you…" Link began to stride away from the cliff. Mario wore a triumphant grin as he watched the man walk away. Then, just as he turned to leave, Mario felt himself get jerked forward and over the cliff!

"WAHHHH!" Mario screamed as he cascaded down to the awaiting lake below. Link peeked over the edge, laughing.

"Sorry, Mario! I just couldn't resist!" he said before diving after Mario.

"You know, Link, you really didn't have to push me off of that thing. I could've suffocated or die from shock!" Mario said. Link grinned.

"Well, you weren't gonna go in unless I gave you an encouraging shove like I just did, so you should thank me!"

"For pushing me and making me land in the water head first?"

"Don't blame me, you were too busy screaming to flip yourself right side up!" At this point Mario merely grumbled. Link clapped him on the shoulder and stood up.

"Come on, it's getting late, and I'm pretty sure that Dark and the others are waiting for us," said Link, helping the exhausted Mario to his feet. Mario nodded jadedly in response.

It took the two men about an hour to walk back to Kokiri Forest. As Link had said, Dark and the other two were waiting for them. Yoshi grinned.

"What took so long?"

"Ah, I was showing Mr. Plumber around the lake and stuff," Link said. Dark looked Mario over, showing absolutely no emotion through those crimson eyes.

"Red looks a little drained of energy…" he said. Mario nodded, flashing a drowsy grin.

"Yea, swimming always takes a toll on me."

"Well then," Link said, coming in between the two. "That's why we should just call it a day. Tomorrow we'll figure out something to do."

"Like…?" asked Luigi, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"Hmm…how about tomorrow we pay a visit to Zelda?"

"Who?" Yoshi asked.

"You'll see tomorrow…" Dark said. So ending the conversation, the five climbed into the tree house and fell asleep. Link, however, had some difficulty sleeping the first few hours. He felt a certain sickness, a certain anxiety welling up within him. He didn't, however, know why he had the feeling. The feeling wouldn't let him sleep no matter how much he tried to disregard it.

"Link?" came Luigi's tired whisper. Link's head shot up and he had to gather his senses before he could answer Luigi.

"Yeah?"

"Something bothering you? I mean, I hear you groaning and tossing and turning and stuff…"

"Meh. I just feel kind of sick right now…"

"Really? What kind of sickness?"

"How should I know? Like, I feel like vomiting for no reason and my stomach hurts…"

"Hmm…apprehension, possibly?"

"I guess…"

Luigi lay in silence for a while before answering. "Well, if you need anything, just ask. I am, somewhat, skilled with sicknesses. Of course, Mario's better with that kind of stuff, but who cares?" Link chuckled.

"Alright, but maybe I should go to Mario first…" He teased.

"Hey! I'm the one who offered you help!"

"Hehe…alright, alright. Whatever you say." A satisfied grunt came from Luigi as a reply before the tree house was once again set in silence. Whatever the feeling, it shouldn't last too long. But…why am I having the feeling in the first place…? Link thought before closing his eyes and losing himself in sleep.


End file.
